1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A flat panel display device, such as an organic light emitting display device or a liquid crystal display device, is fabricated on a substrate including a thin-film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and a wiring for connecting the TFT and the capacitor.
Generally, to form a fine pattern including a TFT on a substrate on which a flat panel display device is fabricated, such a fine pattern is transferred onto an array substrate by using a mask on which the fine pattern is formed.
Generally, a pattern is transferred by using a mask in a photolithography operation. In a photolithography operation, a photoresist is uniformly applied on a substrate on which a pattern is to be formed, the photoresist is exposed to light by using exposure equipment, such as a stepper, and, when using a positive photoresist, the photoresist exposed to light is developed. Furthermore, after the photoresist is developed, a pattern is etched by using remaining portions of the photoresist as a mask and the remaining portions of the photoresist are then removed.
In an operation of transferring a pattern by using a mask as described above, a mask including a necessary pattern is prepared in advance. Therefore, cost of preparing masks increases as the number of operations using masks increases. Furthermore, such an operation includes complicated steps as described above. Therefore, overall manufacturing time and manufacturing cost increase.